Symmetrical and unsymmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds which are useful as pesticidal agents are described in WO 94/02470. Symmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds are prepared in one step by reacting a 4,6-dihalopyrimidine compound with two molar equivalents of a phenol compound. In contrast, unsymmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds are significantly more difficult to prepare because the aryloxy groups must be introduced by separate reactions.
WO 94/02470 discloses that unsymmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds are prepared by reacting a 4,6-dihalopyrimidine compound with one molar equivalent of a first phenol compound in the presence of a base and then reacting the resulting compound with a second phenol compound in the presence of a base. However, that process is not entirely satisfactory for the commercial manufacture of unsymmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds. When 4,6-dichloropyrimidine is used, scrambling of the aryloxy groups occurs, producing symmetrical compounds which are difficult to separate from the desired unsymmetrical product, as shown in Flow Diagram I. ##STR1##
To overcome the scrambling problem associated with the use of 4,6-dichloropyrimidine, 4,6-difluoropyrimidine has been used. However, 4,6-difluoropyrimidine is prepared from 4,6-dichloropyrimidine by a halogen exchange reaction which requires the use of costly reagents and consumes a large amount of energy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of unsymmetrical 4,6-bis(aryloxy)pyrimidine compounds which overcomes the problems associated with the processes of the art.